One action, several issues
by MostazalsLord
Summary: LinkxMidna as friends for now, some fluff might appear later, but it wont be the main thing.T just to be sure, also for freedom.


**A/N: I wanna thank Zelda fan456(aka Zf) for unintentionally(unless he can see the future) giving me the starting point for this fic(thanks bud!). I don't own The Legend of Zelda:Twilight princess or any of the games from the series(I own this plot though). Ladies and gentlemen, the fic, may you have a good reading(and some fun if possible). **

**Somewhere on Hyrule, not too far away from the Master Sword. . . **

Link and Midna were hunting down the Skull Kid, whose puppets caused Link to feel a little bit tired, due to the constant fights. Nonetheless, the task of dealing with Skull Kid turned very monotone, thus, giving Link just a few moments to ask Midna a quick question which later became an extended conversation and something else, since Skull Kid was just dancing and playing his flute-like instrument at a distant location.

"Midna?" Link said.

"What is it Link?" she replied.

"Out of curiosity, and please, don't pull out a steak to silence me this time, you're not doing anything wrong with the video you recorded, are you?" the grey wolf asked.

"No, of course not silly. " she mumbled bluntly before uttering another sentence "uhm. . . actually. . . what does _wrong_ stands for, according to you?" she inquired.

"Well, wrong would be, for instance, having the video you recorded to be uploaded to that site called _YouTube_. Just saying, I think you shouldn't do that" Link stated, staring at his imp companion with a slight look of concern.

"Hmm, do you really think so?I mean, it's not like it would be such a big deal anyways" Midna muttered as she thought about the possibility of uploading the video she recorded a while ago.

"It would, at least for me" Link muttered with worry.

"Why?" his imp companion asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Because, well, don't laugh at me for what I'm telling you, but just a few days ago, I had a nightmare. In that nightmare, I dreamed I was getting surrounded by several fangirls yelling my name over and over as they tried to rip off my clothes for. . . uhh, well, there is where it my nightmare ended, but I suppose I wasn't gonna like whatever they were trying to do" the chosen hero mumbled slightly scared for recalling such a bad dream.

"Oh, I see. . . but, in your nightmare nothing bad happened to me, right?" she asked.

"What?No!But, Midna, that's beside the point. I'm telling you that you shouldn't upload the video to YouTube, because otherwise maybe that nightmare could come true" Link said, hoping his companion would listen to him.

"You're such a baby, wolfie!It's not like that will ever come true. Besides, we're on Hyrule, aren't we?There is no way you could get surrounded by such a huge amount of_ fangirls_. " Midna stated.

"Hmm, you know what?I guess you're right, it's just the tale Rusl told me when I was a kid, kinda scared me, a lot. Anyways, it's just a tale. . . " Link mumbled.

"Well, don't worry wolfie. In the extremely weird case that comes true, I'll be there to help you with such problem, okay?" the twilight princess muttered as she petted the sacred beast.

"Fine. Do you mind if you give me another steak?I'm starving" Link muttered, placing the video affair aside.

"Sure, here you go" Midna said as she pulled out from nowhere a steak and then, she gave it to Link.

"Nice" Link mumbled as he began devouring the steak eagerly.

"I'll be around here for a sec, ok? I wanna stretch a little bit" Midna said as she began to float towards somewhere hidden from Link's sight. "Well, I don't care if the chosen hero is afraid of a bunch of chicks, I'll upload the video to YouTube, because. . . it's just so cute!" she muttered as she pulled out a laptop and connected to internet, then she did what it took to upload the video.

"There. Now back to our quest" the twilight princess mumbled as she floated towards Link, who was waiting for her. Eventually, she hid the laptop and the rest of the stuff, so her companion wouldn't suspect anything.

"It was a very tasty steak. Shall we keep moving?" the hero inquired.

"Of course" Midna said as she mounted on Link's back.

Thus, the began to ride towards the Skull Kid, in order to get close enough to fight him and advance in their quest to save both realms.

**On the Earth. . . **

It was thursday, a normal day in the usual existence of the world, except for one brief thing. A video featuring Link in his wolf form was uploaded to YouTube, but it wasn't like any other video about Link in that form. He was taking a bath and the weirdest thing about it, was the fact that someone(according to the experts, apparently it was Midna) was recording him with a camera. Nintendo already said the video was not made by them, but for some reason, they didn't dare to sue or anything. And as for what concerns to the fan community, nobody claimed responsibility. Every fan of The Legend of Zelda:The twilight princess knew that video wasn't fan-made. Also it was hard to believe it could be a cosplay or something like that, because it looked. . . real, too much.

"_hmm. . . yes, I guess I sh. . . **hey**!" Link was now staring at the camera. _

"_Link is taking a bath as a wolf, cute ain't it?Hey Link!say hi to the camera!" an imp(Midna?) voice mumbled as she giggled. _

"_Don't record this, it's so. . . embarrassing" he muttered. _

"_Very well, if you say so" the voice said. _

That was all. The video was just a few seconds long yet it managed to get over billion views and a biblical amount of comments , something that made the scientists wonder if someone else besides the humans had access to internet or it was just the whole mankind watching the same video over and over due to the extreme cuteness or fun the video had. The person(to be more accurate, the imp, only that many people wasn't sure about it) who uploaded the video was known as "Twilight Princess rockz" , that was the person's account. The account didn't have anything on the profile, only the video. And after thirty six hours on the Earth, it still had no replies from the owner. Maybe the owner of the account was busy doing something. . .

**Back on Hyrule. . . **

"Link?" Midna asked.

"Yes?" replied Link as he looked at his imp companion on his back.

"Do you mind if we take short break?I wanna check out something I did before " Midna said as she yawned and stretched a little bit.

"Uhm, sure. I'll be near that tree" Link muttered as he pointed at a nearby tree with his noose.

Thus, they took a small break, just to relax a little bit. Link was resting peacefully with his eyes closed.

Midna, on the other side, waited for her companion to relax enough to not to move suddenly. She went to a close, yet well hidden from sight, spot in the sacred grove. She pulled out a laptop from nowhere and logged in her YouTube account. When she saw the amount of views and comments her video got, she couldn't help but smirk. So she started to shriek over and over, waking up Link from his light nap and causing him to dash towards her, using her shrieks as a reference for her location.

"Midna!What is it?What are the screams for?" He asked with great worry.

"I can't believe it!" she yelled jumping over and over, not holding still like if she was sugar high or something like that.

"What can't you believe?" Link asked slightly irked by his confusion, now staring at his imp companion.

"Look!" she muttered handing him her laptop so he could see what was going on exactly.

Link stared at the screen of the device during a few seconds. _Link takes a bath as a wolf, _ that one was the title of the video. He looked at the part of the screen showing the amount of views and huge was his surprise when he beheld the video got over billion views, just a few hours after being uploaded to the site. As for what concerns to the comments, they seemed to be infinite. His eyes widened while his jaw dropped as much as it could. After that, he soon realized why Midna was reacting like that.

"Y-you d-didn't. . . . " Link began to stutter as he backed off from the laptop.

"Oh, yes I _did_" mumbled Midna with smile in her face.

There was no room for doubts, his companion uploaded the video she just recorded a while ago. The very same video of him taking a bath as a wolf.

"Midna!What have you done!I told you not to do that!" Link yelled very upset due to his companion's action.

"But you look so cute in the video!Besides what's wrong with this video getting this much views?It's awesome!You should be happy!" she yelled back with a big smirk in her face.

"Midna! Don't you realize what this means?" the blonde inquired really worried as he began to growl at her companion.

"Errr. . . you're getting really famous?" the little imp mumbled.

"Do you even know what happens to the people who get that famous?" Link demanded almost yelling.

"Actually, you're not a _person_ right now. " Midna stated as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Don't play smart with me, you know what I mean!" he shouted.

"Ok, ok what could happen? A lot of girls squirming in their own houses knowing they can't get you?What's so terrible about it?" the twilight princess inquired rolling her eyes.

"You don't get it, do you?This is exactly the thing that could make my nightmare come true!" Link shouted as he winced.

"Oh, come on! You said you thought it was just a tale!Besides, what are the odds?" the little imp muttered carelessly.

_What are the odds?_Enough to cause Link's nightmare to come true, partially, at least for now, because it was likely going to get even worse.

A portal(pretty much like those used by the shadow beasts) appeared in the sky, then, three girls came out from it and the portal disappeared. They fell from a not so high height.

"Auch, where I am?" one of them said as she rubbed her head.

"I have no idea" another one said.

"Girls, I guess we're on Hyrule" a third one muttered looking around.

Link and Midna were staring at the the girls, but soon Link reacted.

"Uhm. . . are you alright?" Link inquired polite as always as he walked towards the girls. Nonetheless the girls only heard a bark.

"Hey look!It's the wolf from the video!" one of the girls yelled, pointing at Link with one of her fingers.

"It's Link!" another girl shouted.

Link stopped walking towards the girls to check if they were ok, he just realized who were those girls. . . _fangirls_, his fangirls. Eventually, such encounter could not end up the nice way.

"Yes!It is Link!" a fangirl yelled. "Get him!" another one said.

Link started to run away from his persecutors "Goddesses **why**?Link howled as loud as he could in that moment, so loud actually anyone on Hyrule could hear him.

**Right after that scene, at the goddesses current location. . . **

Nayru walked towards both of her sisters, who were watching a video on YouTube. It was Link's video, the one featuring him as a wolf taking a forced bath. Soon they began to talk about it.

"Hey Farore!What do you think about this video?" inquired Din.

"Sis, it's awesome!Link looks so cute!" Farore replied.

"My dear sisters, this is not _awesome_. There is something wrong here!" Nayru mumbled in a scolding tone.

"Something wrong you say?I see nothing wrong with this video" Din stated as Farore nodded in agreement with a smile in her face.

"Don't you realize?Laptops, videos, shampoos, internet, electricity all of those things and more shouldn't exist in this universe!" Nayru said desperately.

"Why not?" Farore asked.

"Because it's not normal in this universe!Don't you see it?Those things belong to somewhere else!Not to Hyrule!" Nayru yelled. "We must resto. . . " but she didn't end her sentence, because Din knocked her out with her magic.

"Enough" muttered Din.

Farore stared at Din with her eyes widened.

"Why did you do that?There was no need to do that!" Farore mumbled, pissed and confused.

"She always talks much. . . _too much_" Din said in a grim tone as she stared at Nayru's inert body.

"Uh-oh, I didn't really care about this new stuff showing up on Hyrule. . . until now"

"Our sister is right, Farore. These new things on Hyrule shouldn't be here, they belong to somewhere else. . . but I like them a lot and you like them too I guess, so why not?Why not to let those things stay?What do you say Farore?" eagerly proposed Din .

"I don't agree with you!You harmed our beloved sister for those things!So I don't think is a good idea to let those things stay on Hyrule!I'm sending them back from where they came and return Hyrule to normal!" Farore shouted.

"Oh, come on Farore, you know that would suck" Din stated as she folded her arms across her chest "Besides. . . I know you love cookies, specially. . . " she said as she began to pull out something from nowhere "those with extra chocolate chips. " she said as she finished pulling out a cookie with extra chocolate chips.

Farore stared at the cookie, it looked tasty at first sight and it could be hers. . . but something held her firm in her conviction to restore Hyrule to normal(pre-modern stuff).

"Tell me, sister. When did Din , the goddess of power, forget about true flavor. . . and embraced _cheap_ crappy cookies?" Farore inquired as she grabbed the wrapping of the cookie her sister was holding, which was a medium-sized package containing ten cookies. . . it was worth less than half a green rupee and the cookies within it actually didn't taste good.

Din got mad at her sister because of that comment(she knew every goddesses liked high-quality cookies, but she was the exception and she thought a nice looking cookie could convince her sister)thus, an epic cat fight took place, shaking the very same foundations of all Hyrule. Despite being an epic fight, it lasted just a few minutes due to intervention of. . . _someone_.

"We could keep like this forever si. . . " but Farore didn't manage to finish her sentence because a hooded figure stabbed her with a special poisoned dagger in the back. Unfortunately, that someone forgot divine beings lack blood, so the poison had no effect.

"What the heck?" the goddess of courage said as she looked at the figure.

The hooded figure gulped its own spit before realizing its error.

"Oh, right. This doesn't works on you. It's time for B plan!" the figure mumbled, smashing an _extremely_ tasty pie at the goddess face.

The goddess fell to the ground, struggling to get rid of the pie on her face, but it was way too tasty, so she began to lick it slowly, so slow she was gonna take a long time to finish it.

"I had this under control, you know?" Din said panting heavily.

"Whatever you say, Din" the hooded figure said as it walked past Din and stared at the sun hiding behind a hill, its arms folded across its chest.

Looking at the figure which was turning its back on her she uttered a few words"Our deal is still up, right?" inquired Din with a tone of concern in her voice.

The hooded figure remained inert and in silence for a few seconds, Din still staring at it. Finally, the figure nodded, without bothering to turn around.

"It is, my lady" mumbled the person under those clothes.

"Very well then. . . I want more of those cookies you gave me!" Din demanded to the figure.

Then the hooded figure sighed and turned around. It pulled out, from some part of its clothes, another package of cookies like the one Farore was holding a moments ago before getting the pie on her face.

"Oh, I can't believe I'm the only one in this universe who likes these cookies" Din mumbled as she began to swallow the cookies.

"_me neither_" thought the person under the clothes, who was now looking at the goddess.

"Bud, out of curiosity. . . " the goddess began to mutter as she ended eating the last cookie she got from the package "What's going on exactly?" she asked still chewing a cookie.

The figure looked away and sighed before uttering the answer for that question.

"It seems like, what my master deemed impossible. . . _happened_" the person under the clothes mumbled.

"I'm Din, not Nayru, I don't know what you mean. Could you please, be more specific? The goddess of power inquired.

The figure placed its look on the goddess.

"The walls between our universes are partially. . . gone" it replied.

**There it goes the first chapter of this fic. You guys liked it?I know, I know, watch out for the Mary Sue/Gary stu thing. Don't worry (be happy :P ). See ya later and have a nice day. Review and let me know what you guys think. **


End file.
